harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Animag
thumb|306px|Minerwa McGonagall w postaci kota. 'Animag ' — czarodziej, który ma możliwość zmieniania się w jedno konkretne zwierzę. W przeciwieństwie do metamorfomagów, bycie animagiem to nabyta, a nie wrodzona umiejętność. Zdobycie umiejętności Takie przeobrażenie się nie jest jednak łatwe – czarodzieje potrzebują wielu lat ćwiczeń i praktyki, by uniknąć komplikacji podczas przemiany. Niektórzy czarodzieje po prostu czują, że ich umiejętności mogą być wykorzystywane w innej postaci, że w obecnej się marnują, dlatego wybierają bycie animagiem. Komentarz Albusa Dumbledore'a do baśni Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek . Animagiem można zostać tylko w postaci jednego, konkretnego zwierzęcia. Nie jest ono wybierane przez danego czarodzieja, tylko zależy od jego wyglądu i cech osobowości. Wywiad z J.K. Rowling z okazji Dnia Książek 2004. Zwierzęca forma animaga nie jest ograniczona długością życia stworzenia w jaki się zamieniają. Na przykład Peter Pettigrew przeżył dwanaście lat w ciele szczura, a zwierzęta te żyją znacznie krócej. Na przykładzie tego animaga można potwierdzić, że forma zwierzęca bierze się od wyglądu, a także, że jeżeli człowiek straci jakąś część ciała w zwierzęcej formie również nie będzie jej miał. Zazwyczaj forma zwierzęca animaga jest także jego Patronusem, co widać np. u Minerwy McGonagall. Animag a transmutacja Podstawową różnicą między byciem animagiem a transmutacją jest to, że czarodziej może zmienić się kiedy i gdzie chce. Nie potrzebuje on się skupiać na zaklęciu, nie musi mieć przy sobie różdżki. W jednej chwili z człowieka staje się zwierzęciem. Do zmiany używa się tylko myśli, a nie inkantacji. Zmiana jest także do odwołania, nie zniknie po określonym czasie. W czasie, kiedy animag jest zwierzęciem "uczucia są mniej skomplikowane", co w przemienionym transmutacyjnie czarodzieju nie występuje. Nie można stracić panowania nad swoimi umiejętnościami animaga jak to bywa w przypadku wilkołaków. Animagowie mogą też porozumieć się z innymi zwierzętami. Wydaje się, że Syriusz Black porozumiał się z Krzywołapem w 1994 roku. Istnieje także specjalne zaklęcie o niebieskim świetle, które zmusza animaga do zmiany swojej formy na ludzką. Użyli go Remus Lupin i Syriusz Black na Peterze Pettigrew w 1994 r. we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Prawo czarodziejskie Każdy animag (pod groźbą kary) miał obowiązek zarejestrowania się w Ministerstwie Magii w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Rejestr zawierał opis postaci, w którą dany animag się zmienia. Główną przyczyną takiego spisu jest możliwość monitorowania przez Ministerstwo czy dany animag nie wykorzystuje swoich umiejętności w niedozwolony sposób. Przykładem na to, że nie każdy się rejestruje jest Rita Skeeter. Była ona animagiem, który zamieniał się w żuka wodnego. Dzięki temu, że jej zwierzęca postać była tak mała, mogła bez trudu podsłuchiwać różne ploteczki ze świata czarów. Również Peter Pettigrew wykorzystywał to, że Ministerstwo nie wiedziało, o tym, że jest animagiem. Wywołał zaklęcie, które zabiło kilku mugoli. Szybko się przemienił w szczura i upozorował własną śmierć. W rezultacie do Azkabanu za zdradę Potterów i morderstwo owych mugoli trafił niewłaściwy człowiek - Syriusz Black. Nie wiadomo co się dzieje, kiedy niezarejestrowany animag zostaje przechwycony przez Ministerstwo. Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że zostaje osadzony w Azkabanie, a po odbyciu kary wpisany do rejestru. Nie była to na pewno błaha kara, ponieważ Rita Skeeter szantażowana przez Hermionę obiecała nie pisać artykułów przez rok, tylko żeby Granger nie wydała jej sekretu. Ponieważ bycie animagiem wymagało wiele pracy i wysiłku, w XX wieku było tylko siedem zarejestrowanych animagów. Znani animagowie Etymologia Nazwa "animag" składa się z dwóch słów pochodzenie łacińskiego: animal – 'zwierzę' i magus – 'mag'. Zobacz też * Metamorfomag en:Animagus cs:Zvěromág fr:Animagus es:Animago ru:Анимаг fi:Animaagi *